YouTuber Oneshots
by ashfulness
Summary: No lemons, no smut. Sadfics are always welcome. Ask in the comments for something you want to see. The master list is on my Quotev account under Sadfic Oneshots.
1. Septiplier

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon when you scrolled through your subscription feed. Nothing was really catching your interest, until you see a video from Markiplier labelled "goodbye". Jack was in the picture, which was no surprise, as Jack managed his channel now that Mark was in the army.

No, what was interesting was that Jack appeared to be… crying? Curious, you clicked on it.

There was a slumped over Jack sitting in Mark's chair. He looked as if he hadn't slept, or kept up with personal hygiene. Your concern peaked even more when he stared into the camera with bloodshot, puffy eyes.

You wait for the inevitable "Top of the morning to ya laddies!" That always shattered your eardrums, but it never came.

"Hello Mark's subscribers. There's something you need to know." Jack's voice was flat and monotonous.

"This is the last video… on Markiplier's channel." Jack looked away and gathered the breath to speak again. You noticed the video was unedited.

"Two weeks…" Jack sniffles. "Two weeks ago, Mark… Mark died in combat." Tears started to rush down his face and he brought his hand up to wipe away the tears. The sleeve of his stained sweater went down a little bit, showing a pattern of fresh cuts. Your heart dropped to your stomach seeing them. They were horrifying, but you couldn't look away.

Jack opened his mouth, but closed it immediately. "He lost his legs and an arm in the initial blast… and… and died of blood loss." At this point, he was hiccuping and hardly even audible.

"So, no more Markiplier… and no more Jacksepticeye." You hear his voice break, and your heart breaks with it.

"I-I can't… Not without Mark… I'm sorry…" By now, Jack had given up on trying to wipe away his tears. "S'been a good time with you guys…"

Then he says the words you've feared since the beginning.

"Thank you guys, and goodbye."


	2. Darkiplier

Mark walked into his apartment and shut the door behind him, breathing heavily.

As an afterthought, he locked it and pushed a chair to the door the doorknob

He ran his hand through his hair, and looked into the mirror, frightened of what he might see.

Instead of his own brown eyes looking back at him, all he saw was a deep crimson.

Crimson eyes, filled with an all too familiar bloodlust.

 _ **Good afternoon, Mark.**_ The voice had its signature mocking tone to it.

"Dark…" Mark sounded exasperated.

 _ **Looks like someone isn't excited to see me**_

"You can't do that."

 _ **What, you didn't like my rampage?**_

"You killed my friends!"

 _ **I can't do anything. I'm just a figment of your imagination.**_ The voice became innocent.

Mark glared at his reflection, which stared smugly back. "Stop playing the victim. I have a reputation to maintain!"

 _ **Should I be concerned?**_ Dark sounded bored

"Yes! Get out of my head, now!"

 _ **We both know that's not possible**_

Why?

 _ **Why not?**_ Again, the sly attitude.

Mark gritted his teeth. "Tell. Me."

The reflection rolled his eyes and flicked his wrist. A stream of memories flickered through Mark's mind. Everyone sitting at a table, enjoying lunch. Him grabbing a knife and mindlessly stabbing a blond haired YouTuber to death. Some other YouTuber trying to hold him back, but ultimately fell victim to the blade. Him advancing towards a frightened green haired man trying to get out. The blood of his friends on his hands. Running away when he realized what he had done.

Mark sank to the ground, burying his head in his hands, trying to pull himself together. "Stop it! Just- Just tell me!"

 _ **Because I am you**_

Mark was still shaking. "What're you on about?

 _ **I wasn't lying when I said I was a figment of your imagination. There is no Markiplier. There is no Darkiplier. You wanted all of those innocent people to die. I was just someone to blame it on. You are me. I am you.**_

Suddenly, an unseen force pulled Mark up to face the mirror.

He smiled, somehow all of his fears draining away.

And this time, the reflection smiled in synchronization.

He turned away from the mirror, his crimson eyes glowing.

 _ **Welcome, the true and only Darkiplier.**_


	3. StampyLongNose x iBallisticSquid

Transcript of Heartbreak Hunger Games

StampyLongNose: "Hello everybody and welcome to another Minecraft Let's Play Map! I'm here with my good friend Squidoodly!"

iBallisticSquid: "Helloooo!"

SLN: "Today we're going to play a hunger games map. Er, what was it called again?"

iBS: "Heartbreak Hunger Games Stampy. Try to remember the map's name at least."

SLN: *laughs* "We're playing with L for Lee, Daisy, TankMatt, uh, LongBow, WeeWeeGaming, and Finnball! It's teams today, so I believe L for Lee and Daisy are together, TankMatt and LongBow are together, and WeeWee and Finnball are a team as well!"

iBS: "Well, it looks like Finnball's looking around… seeing if everyone's in their pods."

SLN: "I can't wait to see the map. Did I ever tell you how I got the map?"

iBS: "No, you haven't. Tell us Stampy."

SLN: "Well, I-"

iBS: "TELL US!"

SLN: *laughs* "Okay! Okay! Well, someone emailed me on my personal email a link to the map and told me to play it with you. I deleted the first email, but they sent me another one. I haven't looked at it yet, though."

iBS: "Curiouser and curiouser. Looks like a fan desperately wants you to play it."

SLN: "Yeah… Oh! We're off!"

iBS: "I got a stick, a leather cap, some bread, and a bow. What you got?"

SLN: "I got an iron ingot and a chicken- AH! Someone's hitting me!"

iBS: "Let's run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run-"

SLN: "Squid! Over here!"

iBS: "Where?"

SLN: "I'm in the stomach next to you."

iBS: "Okay, okay, I see you! Hello Stampy!"

SLN: "Hello Squid! I got you a present."

iBS: "Ooh, a stone sword! Thank you."

SLN: *laughs* "Can I have your stick?"

iBS: "Yeah, su-"

SLN: "Okthanksbye!"

iBS: "Come back here!" *laughs*

SLN: …

iBS: "Stampy?"

SLN: …

iBS: "Stamps?"

SLN: "Sorry bout that." *weak laugh* "It feels like someone's squeezing my heart."

iBS: "... Are you okay? Your character isn't moving at all."

SLN: "Yeah, just… I feel like my chest is burning up."

iBS: "Stampy? Stampy? Why aren't you responding? STAMPY? STAMPY!"

End Transcript

StampyLongNose was later found in his apartment, dead from a heart attack.

/ I'm trying out a new style, let me know how it is!


End file.
